


恶龙

by Anarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist





	恶龙

格林德沃比同龄人过早明白，当坏人是自己的天职，有些人生来要保护他人，而他生来就擅长，并且应该把人推进火山口里，嬉笑着，转身就走。这种念头在青春期的夏天忽然觉醒后就再也没有闭上过眼睛。它是一种天赋，像一头驻扎在心里的龙。这头龙并不凶暴，至少外观上不是，它只是残忍，它懂得在何种时候假装暴虐何种时候假装温柔，乐不可支地把他人的感情操纵于股掌之间。那个夏天转身离开邓布利多的时候，他初次听到这头龙预备起飞时低沉的喉音。邓布利多是他见过的最好的猎物，十六岁的格林德沃想，并为日后再也找不到如此完美的猎物感到惋惜

后来他如法炮制，很多人拜倒在他脚下，为了他什么都做，而他只是让他们像一件旧衣服那样从肩头滑落，滑落，然后把它们踢开

再后来他被打败了。但那只是物理层面，他心里的那头龙依然从未认输，甚至还有一点沾沾自喜。你看，他听到那头龙说，你仍然有影响力，你逼迫他被抉择的痛苦彻底撕裂成两半，再也不会回到从前

后来死前在纽蒙加德的监狱里，他躺在熟悉的石头地面上，一滴水从监狱天顶落在他眼窝里，然后缓缓滚落。他忽然想起自己那年之后从未哭过，而在那个夏天之前常常；他曾经是过于高傲因而易怒的，情绪极端不稳定的小天才，而这些不稳定的东西仿佛随着那头龙的苏醒一夕沉没

真的是因为那头龙吗？

格林德沃感到寒冷，但他不明白那是为什么，他只隐约感到自己曾耀武扬威的天赋是一座沙上的塔，沙上的神殿……有什么东西正在摇晃它的根基

第二滴水。现在他不觉得冷了，临终的火焰令他的心快速飞驰，过去的事情历历在目，他把它们陈列在那头龙面前，问它，是真的吗，你一开始就是假的，你从来就没有赢过？

龙用低沉和温柔的眼神看着他，以至于他不再记得擦掉眼窝内沉重的露水。原来如此，原来如此，他喃喃地抚摸着龙的头；沉重的旧衣服从他肩上滑落，格林德沃在他亲手建造的心的监狱中永久长眠

Fin.

181124


End file.
